


Airplanes and Marriage

by MissTyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Airports, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTyler/pseuds/MissTyler
Summary: Basically the Aiport/Travel AU meets the Fake Married AU





	Airplanes and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Not beted at all

Flying home should feel nice, you know? Returning from a long and tiring bussiness trip should feel like relieve. It wasn’t. Not to Rose. Not that Milan itself, or having a cool job that this kind of trip was required was some kind of torture, but she missed home, and her mum and her friends.

Also, there was Adam. Even though Adam just met her during the flight, he talked and invaded her personal space like they’ve met a million years before. The two hours and twenty minutes on her way home felt like an eternity, and she was concerned the plane could have gotten trapped time vortex where time worked slowly just to annoy her.

Now he was going on about his amazing job, which he’s got because he was a genius, has he mentioned that? His IQ score was insanely high, even higher than Einstein’s. At this point she was afraid her eyes would be permanently damaged considering the mount of rooling they were doing.

And then finally he took a second to breath, “I’m married!”, she rushed.

“Pardon, what?”

“I’m married.”

“… Really?”

“Yup. Definitely.”

“Huh… Where’s your ring?

“I- we uh… we don’t… believe in rings.” It sounded more like a question, “Also his culture doesn’t do marriages like we- it’s very complicated.

“Right.”

“He’s gonna be at the airport waiting for me.”

“Is he now? I’d love to meet him. How does he look like?”

Jesus Christ why are men like this?

“Uh… Tall. Yes, tall. Tall and… And has a brown, sorta ginger hair.” She had Jude Law’s poster in her head “And… Smart. Very smart, my dear husband. ”

“I see. You know, actually, from my perspective marriage is an old-fashioned institution-”

Oh boy.

  
********

  
An eternity later, or at least felt like it, they landed. And for a moment, Rose thought she’d lost her invasive flight mate.

“Rose! There you are!” He almost ran into her

She considered run. Would he still follow her?

“Adam… you’re still here…”

“I am. And where’s your husband?” He raises an eyebrow, almost daring her

Shit shit shit shit shit

She takes a look around. The place was crowded, the holidays were coming, and people were returning to their families, this shouldn’t be so hard. She grabbed the first tall, brown haired bloke near her.

“Husband! There you are. Where have you been?” He opened his mouth, nothing came out, the poor thing seemed very nervous “Doesn’t matter. This is Adam. We were in the same flight.”

“Hello…” Adam shook his hand

“John.” The man said, as he looked at Rose, who’s eyes you could almost read ‘help’. “So you met my wife!” He looked at her before taking her hand.

“Yeah. We sat next to each other, couldn’t stop talking.” He raises an eyebrow “Yet Rose mentions you only when we’re almost landing.”

“Oh, sugarbear and i are very private. Isn’t it right… sweetheart?”

“Definitely, uh- pumpkin.” He smiles at her, and she feels almost like laughing “Now, I’m afraid we have to go. Christmas with the family you know.”

“Oh, you have kids too?”

“Oh no, no. No.” They say together, “Not yet”, John says alone, Rose just looks at him.

“Anyway, bye Adam!” And they walk hand in hand way from that creep.

Next to the cabs, hopefully out of sight of the people inside the airport, he let go of her hand. They look at each other, and are no longer able to hold back their laughs

“I’m sorry that man was harassing you”.

“Not your fault, but thanks for going with it. Didn’t know what else to do. And I must’ve taken you away from whoever you were in there with.”

“Nah, just waiting for my sister. And she should be landing only half an hour from now”.

“Oh, good. Well, thanks again, if there’s anything I can do…”

“Howaboutacoffee?”

“Sorry?

“Coffee. Or, lunch. Or- I don’t know… I- we’re married and I don’t even know your whole name.” He smiles, adorably, if she can add

“Rose Tyler.”

“Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler. I’m John Noble.”

“You know what? Lets go eat something husband.”


End file.
